


Fuck Me Right

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Breeding, Comeplay, Creampie, Dildos, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Dick Grayson, Watersports, piss fucking, pissing inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Dick and Jay fuck. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Kudos: 207





	Fuck Me Right

"Fuck _fuck_ , just like that, Dickie. Just like that," Jason groaned into the pillow. He'd given up on holding himself up a while ago, and now he was just facedown, along for the ride.

Dick pulled his hips up higher and slammed back into him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. God, oh _fuck_ babe."

Dick slid one hand from Jason's hip up over his waist, and then back down, rounding the curve of his ass, tracing over his muscular thigh.

"Feel so good Jay, you gonna come soon?"

"Yeah." He moaned into the pillow, and arched his back.

Dick slammed forward again, and ground his hips against him, making Jason let out a whimper.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, do that again."

Dick complied, and then Jason was coming hard onto the sheets with a strangled scream.

He fucked him through it, not letting up for a second as he neared his own climax.

"Come on, come on, come in me dickiebird."

With a groan, Dick came inside him, still fucking into him but gradually slowing until he was collapsed against his back, face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Fuuuuuuuck yeah," Jason mumbled into the pillow.

"Was it good, Jay?"

" _So_ good."

Dick sighed and hauled himself back up to carefully pull out and roll to the side, and Jason groaned.

"You alright?" Dick asked.

Jason turned his head to the side and cracked one eye open. "Better than alright. _Much_ better than alright." He pulled Dick forward into a slow, lazy kiss.

"You're so good for me," Dick mumbled, skating a hand up his shoulder and down over his bicep.

That was when he noticed Jason's hand was occupied.

He sat up and watched with hooded eyes, as Jay slowly pushed two fingers at his hole, not quite pushing in, but teasing, gathering up the come that was leaking out and spreading it down the backs of his thighs.

"You want me to fuck you again, Jay?"

Jason's eyes darted over to his. " _God_ yes."

Dick grinned, and climbed off of the bed to kneel in front of the nightstand, pulling open the bottom drawer. He grabbed two dildos from it, and held them up for Jay. "Which one?"

One was regular sized — about the same size as Dick's cock, maybe a little smaller — but the other was much larger, large enough that Dick could just barely fit his hand around the widest point. Jason nodded at the bigger one.

"You sure?" Dick asked, putting the smaller one back in the drawer and opening the lube.

"Hell yeah, now get back up here and fuck me."

Jason's fingers were still occupied in their little ritual, spreading his come out over Jason's skin like art, and Dick smiled, climbing back up onto the bed and nudging Jason's legs further apart. 

He pushed his hands away gently, before pressing a kiss to one cheek, rubbing the slick, lubed toy over his hole.

"You want me to use my fingers first?"

Jason shook his head. "Nah, it's not _that_ much bigger."

Dick pushed the head of the toy against his hole until it gave, and stopped there, letting his body grow adjusted. Jason gave a small moan.

"You can push it in further, trust me."

Dick dropped another kiss to his ass, and eased it in a couple more inches, watching Jason's eyes flutter shut. 

" _Yeahhhhh_ just like that," he sighed.

Slowly, very slowly, Dick shifted the toy again, tilting it down, and pressing against it gently until— 

"Fuck!" Jason ground back against the dildo. "Oh fuck, right there."

Dick grinned, and rocked the dildo into him further. "That good?"

"Yeah, _yeah_ , come on fuck me with it."

He pulled it back until it almost left Jason's body, and then pushed it back in hard, over and over until Jason was whimpering against the pillow.

" _Unh,_ push it back in."

"What?" Dick asked.

"Your come, push it back inside me."

Dick's breath caught, and he slowly eased the toy out. He pushed it through the drying come on Jason's thighs, attempting to collect what he could, before pressing it back inside him.

Jason let out a deep groan. "Fuck that's hot baby."

Dick pressed the toy deeper, gaining another groan from him.

"You want it all the way in?" he asked.

"Yeah, do it."

He pressed it deeper still, until Jason was stretched wide over the biggest section. "Good?"

"Uh huh," Jason panted. And Dick eased it out again, before slamming it in all the way.

" _Fuck_ . Yeah, _more,_ " Jason whimpered out, and Dick complied, pounding the toy into Jason, who had gone completely limp, allowing himself to be fucked into the mattress.

"Fuck, fuck, _oh my god fuck_ ," he got out, and Dick saw a dark stain begin to spread out around him. He paused.

"Are you...pissing?"

"I'm sorry," Jason whimpered "I can't control—" Dick pushed the dildo back into him, and the stain spread further as another spurt of piss was fucked out of him. " _Unhhh."_

Dick's eyes were wide as he slowly continued rocking the dildo in and out of him.

"You're gonna need to— _ah_ — stop that if you want me to stop," Jason got out.

Dick watched the slowly spreading stain. "It's kinda hot," he said, pushing the dildo in again.

" _Ohhh._ " Jason panted. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Dick murmured. He slid his hand against his cock, which was once again getting hard. "You want me to fuck you with my cock again?"

"Oh fuck _please_."

Dick pulled the dildo out, and grabbed the lube again, stroking over his cock a few times. He still wasn't completely hard, but he was hard enough to be able to push back inside of Jay.

"Fuck yeah baby, fuck me."

Dick fucked into him hard, and Jason keened.

It wasn't long before Dick felt his orgasm building again.

"You gonna come in me again babe?" Jason panted. "Yeah, fuck me right."

That was all it took. Dick came hard for the second time that night.

"Oh fuck yeah," Jason groaned.

Dick panted, waiting until his brain started to unfog. He started to pull out again, when Jay stopped him.

"Wait. Did you...did you really think, um, that was hot earlier?"

"Hm? Yeah. Why?"

Jason bit his lip. "Would you...would you—" he dropped his face back into the pillow and mumbled something into it.

"What?"

Jay turned his head back to the side with a huff. "I said...would you, um," he mumbled something indistinct again, and Dick rolled his eyes.

"I can't do it if you don't tell me what it is. I'm not gonna judge you, come on, you know that."

"I know. Just. Would you try like, uh, pissing inside me?" he asked, blushing furiously but attempting to look more defiant than embarrassed.

"Oh," Dick said.

"Is that a _yes_ 'oh', or a _no_ 'oh'?"

"Uh...it's a maybe. Well, yes actually, just. How do you want me to do this?"

Jason shifted impatiently. "Just like this. Just...let go."

"Okay," Dick said quietly. It took a few moments, but finally he felt it start to trickle out.

Jay let out a wanton moan and bit his hand to quiet himself.

"Good?" 

"Yeah. That's so much hotter in real life than I imagined— _fuck_ ," he cut off as Dick's stream grew stronger. 

There was no way to describe exactly the feeling of the hot stream of piss beating down inside him, but it felt _amazing._

It was starting to leak out around the sides of Dick's cock, and Dick fucked forward a bit, making more splash out. Jason groaned. 

"Fuck yeah, do that again."

Dick shifted his hips to gently keep fucking into him as he continued pissing, and abruptly Jason came with a sound like a sob.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck," he whimpered, grinding down against the wet sheets.

Dick kissed his back and slowed his movements until he came back to himself.

"Fuck, get up here, kiss me."

He carefully pulled out, and his piss came flooding out, making Jason groan again and grab at his shoulder to yank him up for a kiss. Dick followed him gladly, and met him in a deep kiss, letting his hand settle lightly on Jason's waist.

"We need a shower," Jason said, when he finally pulled back. "And I'm pretty sure we ruined the mattress."

"Yeah probably," Dick agreed, kissing him again. "Guess we should get a plastic mattress cover for next time, huh?"

Jason grinned and kissed him. "Probably."


End file.
